


Adjustments

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike ends up at Gunn's house after the big fight with Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

He'd beaten Angel. It didn't matter that half his face was punched in or that several of his ribs were cracked. Or that the cup had been full of Mountain Dew.

Spike took a long draught of his whiskey, good old self-medication for pain. But he didn't have anywhere to go except back to Wolfram &amp; Hart. And apparently someone had put wards, or maybe just locked the door, on Wesley's office.

He hadn't been able to handle Harmony's show and huff about him. Couldn't she tell that he was bleeding all over the floor?

"Hey, Charlie-boy," Spike said as wandered in the Gunn's open office door.

"Spike." Gunn sat his phone down as Spike passed out on his floor.

*****

Groaning, Spike awoke on a black leather couch. He jumped when he realized that he wore a pair of oversized sweatpants and a L.A. Lakers t-shirt. The place smelled like Gunn, and Spike assumed that this was his home.

"Let me guess, you don't remember passing out in my office." Gunn came into the room with a hot mug of blood.

Spike looked around at the cool lines of the living room. His head pounded. He might not remember coming home with Gunn, but his head remembered the whiskey. "Bugger," he mumbled and laid back down on the couch.

Gunn sat on the edge, still holding the blood. "You should probably drink this. I put some of the powder Wes made for hangovers in it."

Frowning, Spike wished that Gunn didn't have so many lights on in the room. "Whiskey would be better." He groaned and propped himself up to take the mug.

Gunn chuckled. "I really don't think that's what you need."

"What?" As he sipped his blood, Spike felt Gunn staring at him. He'd had enough of beating today that the glory was starting to fade and his bruises, fractured bones, and open wounds ached.

Reaching towards his own head, Gunn patted his hair. "The gel you plaster your hair with, it's kind of giving you the tallest cowlick I've seen in a long time. Almost beats the time my cousin Eddie wanted Kid from Kid N' Play's hair."

Spike groaned again. His hand smoothed down his hair. "Still beat him, you know."

"Who? Angel?"

"I got the Great Cup of Big Zero Reward before the tosser could move his arse." Spike settled back down, feeling the tension from his head lifting. "Pummeled him with a man-sized cross."

Gunn shook his head. "If the Powers brought you back, aren't you supposed to help their champion?"

"Obviously they messed up. Earthquakes and bleeding eyes usually aren't portents of good. They also forgot their history lesson. And here I always figured that they spent their days spying on us." Spike stretched out his legs. His eyes wandered to Gunn's extensive collection of video games. He wasn't going to mind staying here at all.

"Maybe they figured that with souls you two would behave." Gunn shrugged. "And I know all about the side effects. Kind of had my eyes bleed and strangled Eve."

"Take it that she didn't die. Not that anyone would mind." Spike's fingers were starting to itch to pick up a consol. He'd spent months not touch things.

"I don't know about that." Gunn shifted on the couch, and Spike thought about touching the expensive shirt and tie Gunn still wore. He'd had time to change Spike's clothing, but not his own or maybe the deal with Wolfram &amp; Hart included throwing out his entire pre-lawyer wardrobe like that show on TLC. Gunn cleared his throat. "Apparently there's a guy in the typist pool with a huge crush on her."

Spike's hand fiddled with the leather on the couch. He wondered if Gunn would flip if he touched him. Sure Gunn hadn't been keen on the surprise bathroom visits, which were purely for entertaining and good old fashion haunting, but Spike wasn't sure. He couldn't smell anyone, not women or men, in Gunn's home. That also meant no complications with a jealous lover.

"You okay?" Gunn frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what it means to be corporal again. Should I run off to Europe and the like." Spike also longed for a smoke, but his cigarettes were in his coat pocket.

"Your girl's there, right?"

Spike snorted and rolled his eyes. "Or Angel's, depending on who's asking."

Moving Spike's legs, Gunn sat further back on his couch. "Ever think about asking her?"

"Of course not, because that would be logical and love's not that, Charlie." And Spike hadn't asked her, but Angel had, which only made him go off about baking. Maybe she needed a bloke who likes pastries.

"You don't have to tell me." Gunn looked away from him and toward the bookshelf that held a few pictures on top of it, pictures of Fred, Wesley, Cordelia, Angel, and Lorne. There were also a few of people that Spike didn't recognize, including a teenager who Spike thought he saw a resemblance to Gunn.

Spike sighed. "Don't know if this corporal thing's all it's crack up to be. Not like I can haunt you anymore. Though it's a lot more fun to put bleach in Angel's shampoo than try to embarrass him. Humans are embarrassed to be caught naked; the ponce I just have to call fat."

Gunn laughed. "Then you just have to deal with his issues."

It was the first moment of ease Spike had had since Harmony opened his mail. "He's worse than a bloody 14-year-old girl." Shaking his head, Spike chased away the memories of babysitting Dawn. "Mind if I stay here for a while? I don't really have any other place to go." Except to Angel's for an even stronger rejection.

Gunn smiled. "No problem. This place is far too big for just me anyway." Spike attempted to conceal his shock. "If you would've told me three years ago that I'd be moving from sharing a room in an abandoned warehouse with six other guys to owning my own house, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Very doubtful any of us would believe our life stories if they'd been told to us earlier." Spike's feet moved against Gunn's thigh. Whatever Wesley had put in that concoction, it seemed to be working.

Glancing down at his leg and then back at Spike's face, Gunn cleared his throat again. "Are you trying to feel me up with your foot?"

Spike smelled Gunn's slight arousal at the contact. "Maybe." He gave Gunn a wicked grin. "What do you say, Charlie? Swing this way? Ever have Wes bending you over his desk?"

"Who said it was me that was doing the bending," Gunn answered.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is." Lowering himself, Gunn kicked his feet behind him and leaned down, kissing Spike. Spike was surprised as he was sure that he was going to be the one initiating everything.

Gunn's lips were soft against his, and Spike wanted more. He tugged on Gunn's arm, pulling him closer. Spike's hands moved quickly to Gunn's tie as he started to undo it. He'd stop if Gunn said to.

But Gunn only responded to the kisses with a low moan. His mouth migrated across Spike's face, up his jawline, and to his ear. "All those times you surprised me when I had my pants undone, I always wanted to put you in the same position. Always wondering if you were just playing with me, but then I asked Wes and he wasn't having the same experiences I was."

Spike chuckled as he groped Gunn's arse. "Glad you noticed." He placed a light kiss on Gunn's shoulder, wetting the expensive brown shirt. Slowly he increased the pressure, until he nipped at Gunn's skin and the wet spot grew even larger.

Gunn lazily sucked Spike's earlobe. "Just so you know, I don't trust vampires and if you ruin my shirt with your super whatever spit, you're going to be wishing that you didn't." His hands ran under the baggy t-shirt that Spike wore, tugging it from between Spike's body and the couch.

"Angel's better at the idle threats than you are, Charlie." Spike lifted up his arms and let Gunn finish pulling the shirt from his body. For the first time, he thought that this might be a bad idea as he wasn't even sure what Gunn's issues with vampires were, beyond the general soulless killer problem. "That healing spit thing's a myth."

"Good to know." Gunn started to unbutton his own shirt. "I'm thinking this might be more comfortable in the bedroom."

Nodding, Spike pulled himself to a sitting position as Gunn moved off him. He was glad that most of his wounds had healed by now or no longer bothered him.

As they walked toward the bedroom, both of them stripped each other of their remaining clothing. Thankfully, Gunn's bedroom windows had the curtains down to block the remaining evening sunlight. The room reminded Spike of the living room as everything was too new and unused. Dark green sheets covered a large four-poster bed. Spike's hand reached down to stroke Gunn's cock. "Much better now that I can do this."

Gunn groaned. His feet stopped as his calves hit the edge of the bed. He thrust into Spike's hand. "Jesus fuck."

"How do you want to play this, Charlie? On your back or on your knees?" Spike licked his lips and put his hands on Gunn's chest, pushing him down on the bed. He smiled as the taller man let his body fall to the bed, pulling Spike with him.

Tipping his head, Gunn began to kiss Spike again. His hand ran over Spike's cock. "Not playing, Spike," he muttered between kisses, "and who said I was going to be on the bottom?"

"I did, pet." Placing his hands on Gunn's wrists, Spike pinned Gunn down to the bed. "And I can guarantee that you'll like it." He watched Gunn closely for any flinch at his words, but there was only a groan as their cocks rubbed together. "Good."

As Spike made his way down Gunn's body, Gunn placed his hands in Spike's hair. His body arched up to Spike's mouth as he placed kisses over Gunn's abs down to the base of his cock. "God, yes."

Spike ran his tongue under the head of Gunn's cock, grinning at the slight recoil of Gunn's body. "Like that, don't you?" Taking the tip into his mouth, Spike began to suck gently.

Gunn tugged on Spike's hair, encouraging him to take more into his mouth. "Just like that," he mumbled as Spike went further down his length. His body slackened into the sheets.

Raising his head, Spike looked up at Gunn. "Lube." He watched as Gunn rolled over and reached into his nightstand drawer. Reaching his hand out, he took the bottle from Gunn.

Settling back down, Gunn grunted and moved his legs higher as Spike tapped on his knee. His hands moved back to Spike's hair as Spike's cool mouth covered his cock once again.

Spike relaxed his throat, taking Gunn's length further down. His hand fiddled with the lubricant top. He pressed his now slick fingers against Gunn's hole, gently massaging it.

Gunn groaned as Spike's finger slipped inside of him. He was tight against Spike's fingers.

Spike pulled back as he didn't want Gunn coming just yet. "You look good when you want me." He ran his own hand down his cock, teasing himself back up to full arousal before moving toward Gunn. Slowly, he nudged his cock inside of Gunn. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Nodding, Gunn lifted his legs higher and moaned. He smiled and pulled Spike down for a hungry kiss.

Spike thrust fully into Gunn's warm body, not being able to get enough of his mouth or his arse. One of his hands wrapped around Gunn's cock and the other held one of Gunn's hands. Breaking the kiss, he looked into Gunn's warm brown eyes. "Feel so bloody good."

Gunn started to speak, but was cut off as Spike increased his thrusting. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Come for me." Spike moaned as Gunn clenched down on his cock. He wanted more of Gunn, and he'd wanted sex since he'd first been recorporealized.

With a shout, Gunn came in Spike's hand, and Spike let go. He thrust harder into Gunn, bent on his own pleasure. The effect was dizzying, and he quickly spilled inside of Gunn.

Pulling out of Gunn, Spike gave him a quick kiss before settling down and resting his head on Gunn's chest. He continued to hold Gunn's hand and started to laugh. "It's wonderful not to be ghost anymore, but what a fucking insane day."

"Yeah," Gunn agreed, smiling and kissing Spike's forehead. "I think I'm taking tomorrow off."


End file.
